The invention relates to an apparatus for transferring parisons from a conveying path to a receiving wheel.
Such parisons or preforms made from plastic are heated and blow-moulded to form hollow articles. The transport of the parisons or preforms through the heating and blowing stations is with rotatable wheels on the outer periphery of which pockets or receivers are disposed for holding the parisons. If the parisons are made in an apparatus preceding the blow moulding in which the parison is provided for example by injection moulding or remoulding with a bottom and a mouth region, the parisons must be supplied to the heating and blowing stations. For this purpose the parisons are moved standing or hanging along a conveying path and must be transferred from the conveying path to a receiving wheel.
The problem underlying the invention resides in further developing the apparatus of the type outlined at the beginning so that the parisons or preforms can be reliably singled, gripped and individually transferred to the receiving wheel. The apparatus is also to be able to operate at high speed and be of simple construction.